Surprised, Brother?
by sammierat
Summary: Katara is getting married, but to who? She's told everybody who her fiance' is, but she didn't tell her very own brother. Read as Sokka tries to figure out this mystery.ONESHOT First Story, Please don't be Harsh


* * *

Surprised, Brother?

Katara has been engaged for a while now. She's told only four people who her fiance' is-Toph, Aang, and Iroh, and her own father, Hakoda. The only person she has to tell now is... (zuko and iroh joined the group, by the way, long ago though)

"WHAT!", yelled an outraged Sokka. "Why can't you tell _me_, your forever beloved and adored older brother, who _my_ baby sister is getting married to!"

"Because I want it to be a surprise", Katara stated simply.

"Well I don't!""What I want _you_ to do right now is to tell me who your fiance is!", said Sokka, clearly frustrated.

"No."

"But I-", Sokka started, but got cut off by Katara.

"And no 'buts' about it, I told you already, I want it to be a surprise." Sokka let Katara continue.

"Now, I'm getting married in four weeks-"

"FOUR WEEKS!"

"IN FOUR WEEKS", Katara said, emphasizing the words and ignoring Sokka, "and when I do, You'll then know who my special someone is."

"But Katara, four weeks is just too little time to get all the preparations ready and done", said Sokka calmly.

"Sokka, don't worry about it, It's all set up and done, I've been engaged for about five months now and I just wanted to tell you at the right time", said Katara.

"Okay, now you're telling me that you've been engaged for like EVER and you waited all this time to tell me."

"That's correct!", Katara said happily.

"UHHHH!', yelled Sokka, even more frustrated.

"Since that's done, all _you_ have to do is sit back and smile, and don't expect to get any hints or clues about _him_ from Toph, Aang, Iroh, _or_ Zuko, and to answer your question beforehand, yes I told them before I told you, so, BYE!", Katara said, her words fading while trying to run away before Sokka can ask anymore questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 week later_

"Hey Toph. Have you seen the sun today, it's so bright and shiny, haha, _shiny_", said Sokka walking up to Toph.

"I'm not telling you anything, I promised Katara I wouldn't", Toph said, getting right to the point and not even trying to look up at him.

"What! How can you accuse of me just like that! Toph, I am hurt, ashamed, flabbergasted of you to even think that I would TRY TO GET INFORMATION OUT OF YOU", Sokka said, clearly exaggerating it.

Toph looked up at Sokka in amusement.

"Well then, why did you come over here?"

"OKAY LOOK, she's _my_ sister and I think I have the right to know who my soon-to-be brother-in-law is. You know, sometimes I feel neglected and people don't admire the greatness of me. If they got to know me, I'm not a bad guy. I think that's what Katara, my own flesh and blood, thinks of me. Maybe she doesn't trust me to like this guy, or she'll think I'm one of those brothers who are going to be mean to their sister's husband. Or she'll think I'll disown her or something for choosing such a foolish guy. Yeah, that's right, she'll think i'll disown her and she'll run away and will never talk to me ever again. Well, that's not gonna happen. I won't let it. I love Katara so much, I won't let anything get in the way of our brother/sister relationship. Hey, thanks Toph, you really helped, I feel so much more confi-where'd you go", Sokka looked to where Toph was sitting and saw not Toph, but a bunny. He heard Toph shout from far away,"I got bored, so I left".

Sokka groaned out loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another week later_

"Okay, I thought I could handle it, but I can't, I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Hey Sokka, who are you talking to?", Aang asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh, no one, Aang. Hey wait, Aang, **Aang**, _Aang_! Hey Aang, How's it going? Pretty nice day isn't it, sure a good day to ask some questions", Sokka replied, giving out hints to him.

"Umm, are you okay Sokka?"

"Yeah, I'm good, great actually, never better", replied Sokka,"so, uhh, let's sit and **talk** about _things."_

"Uhh, okay", Aang said, unsure of where things were going.

They sat and looked about in silence, them glistening under the hot, warm sun. All things live and the clear, blue skies were moving about per usual.

"So, uhh, what do you want to talk about?", Aang asked, trying to break the silence, also suddenly realizing what this was going to turn out to be.

"OH, nothing, just wanted to talk about** WHO MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED TO, **OH THAT'S ALL", said Sokka, his voice rising with every word.

"Sorry, Sokka. I promised Katara I-", Aang started.

"Oh yeah, yeah that's the same thing Toph said when I asked her", Sokka said, getting annoyed.

"And you know me not to break promises", Aang said.

"Oh come on, _Avatar_, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving me just a few hints", Sokka said trying to get something out of him.

"Sorry, Sokka."

"But I have to know!'

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!."

"Is it Jet?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Haru, maybe?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Zuko, even?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I know, it's you! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, I just knew!"

"WHAT!", yelled Aang, clearly embarrased, his cheeks blushing a cherry red color at the thought of him and Katara getting married.

"NO IT'S NOT...whoops", said Aang, his eyes wide finding his mistake.

"HA! I _knew_ that I could get something out of you", said Sokka victoriously. "So it's not you, I know that for sure."

"Is it Han?'

"I'm not telling you."

"A pirate?"

"I'm not telling you."

"The Earth King?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

Sokka stepped away a little. The world grew silent around them.

A few moments later Sokka asked quietly,"Is it a girl?"

"SOKKA!"

"WHAT! Hey, you never know."

"UHHH!", Aang groaned hopelessly.

"Is it Chico?"

"Chico? Who's Chico, I don't even think Katara knows a Chico", Aang stated, both confused and annoyed.

They kept going on and on. It was the same routine too--Sokka would throw out a random name and Aang would just answer with the same answer-his 'I'm not telling you' thing.

It finally stopped when Katara called both boys for dinner, yes it took that long, from evening to late evening.

"Saved by Katara, phew", Aang let out, breathlessly, and walked away.

"Watch your back, _Avatar Aang, _because one way or another, i'll find out who it is and when I do-", started Sokka in a cunning way, and yet again cut off.

"Hey Sokka, you coming or are you just gonna stand there and talk to yourself again", Aang shouted from behind.

"Oh he is _good",_ Sokka finished and walked towards everybody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And yet Another week later_

Sokka got lost in his own thoughts while watching Aang, Iroh, and Zuko all training together nearby camp.

Katara and Toph went to get more fruit, so it was just the men at camp.

_Why won't she tell me? Why won't **they** tell me? How come they don't want me to know? Is it because she's marrying somone I don't like, or someone who aggravates me. I just don't get it. What is the big deal about it. I know Katara wants it a surpise, but why does she want it to be a surprise? _Yes, all these thoughts are what Sokka's thinking right now. _Maybe I can ask Zuko or Iroh. I just need the right oppurtunity._

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Katara and Toph to see what's taking them so long. I'll be right back", Aang said leaving.

_Perfect, _Sokka thought.

Once Aang was out of the vicinity, Sokka walked towards the two firebenders, who were sitting down to take a rest.

"So, uhh, how about that firebending, that's some good teaching", Sokka said.

"Well, uhh, we do try", Iroh said, hesitating after each word.

"Yeah, what's it to you", Zuko added, aggravated.

"Nothing, nothing", Sokka said reasonably.

_This is a little too awkward, me talking to them. I hardly even know them, plus they're firebenders, FIREBENDERS! Ah, let's see, I need a good warming-up sentence, and then I could pop the question on them, _Sokka thought.

"Whatever you wanna say, peasant, just say it, we don't want to have a pointless conversation, so just say it", Zuko said, growing annoyed of the silence.

"Okay fine! Look, I know you know that I don't know who Katara is getting married to, right?"

"That's correct", answered Iroh.

"Your point?", asked Zuko, his ears perking up from hearing Katara's name and the word 'married' connected to it.

"My point is, is that I want you to tell me who it is!", Sokka nearly screamed.

"NO! WE WON'T TE-", Zuko yelled standing up, but got cut off by Sokka this time.

"UH, UH, UH! LISTEN HERE MISTER _PRINCE_, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD, NOW I'VE BEEN CUT OFF, HEARING NO, HEARING NO, AND GETTING REFUSAL ANSWERS EVER SINCE I HEARD KATARA IS GETTING MARRIED! AND I AM JUST SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS 'IT'S A SURPRISE' AND 'I PROMISED KATARA' STUFF! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, THEN I'M GONNA HAVE TO STRANGLE YOU BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW **NOW!**", screamed Sokka, standing up to express his feelings and making hand gestures.

"BUT I-", Zuko got cut off again.

"AND NO 'BUTS' ABOUT IT!'"NO MORE MISTER NICE WARRIOR, HER WEDDING IS NEXT WEEK AND I-", Sokka was cut out of his rampage by Iroh, who also got up.

"WE UNDERSTAND your concern for your sister, but like you said, her wedding is next week, can't you just wait to find out?"

'NO!" All three were silent.

"NOW can you tell me who it is?", Sokka asked, now less tense and going back to his annoying side.

"NO, WE WON'T!", yelled Zuko

"AHHH! OHHH! UHHH! WHY NOT?!", asked, well actually screamed, Sokka.

"I'm saying, just wait til next week.", Iroh butted in.

"NO! NOW!"

"WE WON'T TELL!"

"JUST WAIT!"

This kept going for hours, just like the conversation with Aang. All three argued at the same time-Zuko with his 'NO WE WON'T TELL's and Sokka with his'TELL NOW OR ELSE's and Iroh with his 'JUST WAIT A LITTLE MORE WHILE's.

But as the arguement really heated up, a gust of strong wind blew towards them. They looked towards the source to see Aang with Katara and Toph.

Katara walked up to Sokka and asked,"Sokka, what's going on?"

Zuko smirked and said,"Yeah, _Sokka_, tell her what's wrong."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Day of the Wedding_

_Okay Sokka, today is the day. You're finally gonna find out who the lucky guy is. I've waited all this time, so it better be someone good and surprising. How about I talk to Katara for some brother/sister talk before her big moment._

As Sokka walked down the halls toward his sister's room, he saw his dad, Hakoda. Hakoda is going to escort Katara to the marriage meeting place.

"Hi dad!", Sokka called.

"Hey Sokka, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Hakoda asked concerned.

"Well, I really want to know who Katara is getting married to, but she wants it to be a surprise. But why I want to know so bad is because I'm concerned for her own well being. She's my sister, and the job of the older sibling is to protect their younger siblings, right?"

"That's exactly right, Sokka. But the truth is, when your little sibling is growing up, you've gotta learn when to let loose and let Katara make her own choices. I mean if she's old enough to get married, then she's old enough to make her own choices", Hakoda reassured his son.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, dad." Hakoda smiled at Sokka.

"Besides, Katara is growing into a beautiful woman, and whoever _wouldn't_ want to marry her is crazy." Hakoda laughed at Sokka's comment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my _grown-up_ sister", said Sokka, waving at his dad and left to her room.

Inside Katara's room, everything was a mess. Toph, Aang, and their surprise guest, Suki, were in there and clothes were on the floor, because they were trying to find the right outfit. Make up was all used up and on the tables in piles. Hair pins and jewelry were scattered absolutely everywhere. It looked liked a modern day teenager's room.

But after all they've been through, Katara looked like a pretty pretty princess.

"Oh, let me put the crown on", said Suki, also in an elegant green dress. ( kinda like the cinderella dresses)

As Suki put the crown on, all three stepped back in awe.

Katara looked stunning! Now she looked like a princess. Technically, she is a princess, if you know what I mean. (winkwink)

Sokka knocked on the door. "Hey Katara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come in", Katara answered as she was fixing her earrings.

Sokka stepped in and was surprised to see Aang and Toph, but most especially surprised to see Suki. She looked so pretty in that dress. Not that she isn't pretty in anything else she wears. Aang and Toph were also dressed fancy, all for a very very special occasion.

"SUKI!" Sokka ran to give her a big, huge hug.

Suki laughed and hugged him back just as tightly.

"Suki, how did you get here. I thought you and the other Kyoshi Warriors were at Full Moon Bay."

"Well, Katara called for me, and news spreads quickly around Ba Sing Se, so I came alone and here I am."

"Well, it's a good thing she called for you", said Sokka happily.

Suki smiled back modestly.

In the background, Toph and Aang were snickering at the two lovebirds, they were acting so mushy, gushy, lovey love.

Katara coughed to get everybody's attention. "Umm, Sokka, you wanted to talk."

"Huh? Oh Yeah! Guys, Can I talk to Katara alone?", Sokka asked politely.

They cleared out. "Why don't you go to your seats, the ceremony is about to start. I'll see you there."

"Except for you Aang, you stay", Sokka added.

Aang obeyed and walked back in.

"So, what do you want to talk about?", asked Katara.

"Well, all three of us have been through all these adventures, from start to end. From since we found Aang to here, on Katara's wedding day. Now, I just want to say thank you, to both of you. Aang, thank you for showing me fun. Before we found you in that iceberg, I used to be all serious and uptight about everything. So, thank you."

Aang smiled at Sokka,"Aww, no problem, Sokka. It was a hard task, but I got through it."

Katara butted in at the moment,"Sokka, who said that this is the end. This is just the beginning."

"But you're gonna have a husband, and you'll be with him all the time, and it won't be the same."

"Don't you remember, we didn't defeat the Fire Lord yet, so our journey isn't over", reminded Aang.

"Yeah, and we decided that Zu-I mean my husband is going to travel with us. I'm_ still_ your baby sister, Sokka", Katara said.

"See, that's what I wanted to talk about", said Sokka to Katara.

"I talked to dad and he reminded me that you're not a baby anymore. You've grown up, Katara. And I'm proud to call you my sister. I want to thank you for being my sister, for being there for me. I want to thank both of you for being there for me when I needed you most. I love you guys, you're the best family I could've ever asked for."

Both Aang and Katara 'awwwwed' at Sokka and got into a group hug. Katara kissed her brother's cheek and said to Sokka,"Sokka, you're a brother like no other. I love you too!"

Then they heard another 'awww' coming from the door. They turned to see who it was.

It was Sokka and Katara's father. "Okay, Katara, time to go."

"Good luck, baby sister", said Sokka affectionately to his sister,"good luck into the world." They embraced once more before Katara moved on to Aang.

"Aang, I love you so much, but you know I don't love you like _that_, right?"

"Don't worry, Katara, I understand. I love you too, like a sister I never had." They hugged each other tightly before Katara left to her future.

"Let's go Aang", said Sokka to Aang.

When Sokka walked into the room, he spotted Suki and Toph sitting near the front. Aang and he walked towards them to take their seats.

This wedding is a little different than other weddings. Instead of the groom waiting for his bride at the front, he walks in with the bride and they enter together. The father of the bride just walks her to the groom, there is a meeting spot for them to exchange handshakes and to say their final words to the groom and bride. Iroh is with the groom (winkwink) and Hakoda is with Katara.

As the bride and groom walked in, and as everybody stood, Sokka wasn't as eager as before to see his new brother-in-law. So he slowly got up and looked over the crowds of people to see Katara and Zuko walking together towards the altar.

He didn't get into a fit of rage, or yell, scream, or all of the above. He simply smiled and exchanged glances at Katara.

"Hey, snoozles, surprised?", asked Toph.

"Mmm, no, not anymore", Sokka replied.

When Zuko and Katara kissed to seal the marriage, Sokka grinned a huge grin and clapped as loudly as everybody else had. One part of his body wanted to hate Zuko for taking his baby sister away, but the other half wanted to just give him a gushy hug and wish the newlyweds good fortune.

After the wedding, Katara and Zuko both walked up to Sokka and Katara asked, smiling,"Surprised, brother?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I now, pretty lame and confusing, but hey, i'm new at this here. I used to write stories all the time when I was in 3rd grade.

This is a one-shot. It was my first story in a really long time, so don't 'badly criticize' me, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know some of your thougts- if it was bad, good, or absolutely horrible.


End file.
